


"Hungry."

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Yes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Auto-Cannibalism, Dark Gabriel, Food Poisoning, Horror, Multi, Rotten Food, Starvation, Starving Sam, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is so hungry he'll eat anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for torture, forced starvation, intentional poisoning, consumption of contaminated food, consumption of sharps, blood, and auto-cannibalism.

Sam knows that he should be grateful for Gabriel for holding him and petting him and kissing his neck, but he’s so _hungry_ that he can’t think of anything else.

 

Suddenly, Gabriel pushes him off of his lap, and Sam lands with an undignified yelp, but then he sees it. A plate of hamburgers piled high, buns green with mold, meat raw and rotten and _writhing_ with maggots and shining metallic with tiny razor blades and needles too small to pick out, cheese black and slimy, ketchup mixed with a white powder he just _knows_ is poison. His mouth waters.

 

“Stay,” Lucifer orders.

 

Sam looks up at him, betrayed. “Hungry,” he growls.

 

Lucifer laughs. “We’ll let you eat, Sam. We’re not cruel. But if you wait, we’ll remove some of that nasty stuff we hid in there for you,” the devil offers.

 

Sam knows that it’s a good deal. The food alone will sicken him for days, the sharps will cut his throat and get stuck in his lungs and make his stomach bleed and they won’t heal him for months because it’ll be his own fault that he’s injured, and he should know better by now than to ingest a poison they haven’t even identified for him. He’s so _hungry_ though, and there’s no guarantee that they’ll even let him eat by the end of it. The devil doesn’t lie, but he tells a hell of a lot of half-truths, and he can already hear Lucifer’s molasses-thick voice saying, “I said we’d let you eat, Sam. I didn’t say _when._ ”

 

So he digs in, ripping the burgers apart piece by piece and shoving them into his mouth and down his throat and ignoring the stinging pain of the needles getting stuck on his tongue and the way the razor blades cut his throat to threads as they slide down.

 

“Just in case you were wondering, we tried a new seasoning,” Gabriel informs him gleefully.

 

“Yes, Tetramethylenedisulfotetramine,” Lucifer says. “One hundred times more toxic than cyanide. Causes the most beautiful convulsions. Don’t worry, though,” he laughs, holding up one hand and smirking. “One day we’ll look back on this and laugh. In fact, I’m laughing right now.”

 

Sam lets the sound of their hideous cackling wash over him as he eats and eats and eats until his throat stops swallowing and his lungs stop working and his limbs start to seize and shake. As he chokes on his blood and succumbs to the first of many convulsions, he realizes with a sinking sense of horror that he’s still chewing on the only thing left in his mouth, tearing into his own tongue with sharp, hungry teeth and swallowing, needles and all.

 

And worst of all, he’s still hungry.


End file.
